


Why I Am Not Kissed You Sooner

by Toyoda



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fic Exchange, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9093943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyoda/pseuds/Toyoda
Summary: Jaehyun lost all his common sense by a beautiful man in front of him.





	

It’s friday night, and it should be the perfect time for Jaehyun to broaden his social group intsead stuck in his apartement with his roommate and his obnoxious friend and rewatching ‘5 centimenters per second’, Jaehyun arleady lost his count on how many times he’ve been watch this movie. It’s not that he is complaining, it’s actually nice, it’s nice spending times with Sicheng and Yuta, altough sometimes he is would be so thankful if Yuta is not disturbing his times with Sicheng.

“Pleasse!! Please let them meet each other!!” Sicheng whisper softly, eyes looks glassy form the tears that slowly building up in his he eyes.

“I can’t believe it’s the nth time you watch this and you both still are crying.” Jaehyun comments, eyes so ready to sleep at any moments.

“Because it’s saddening, It just… I don’t know, how the world is so cruel, how they not let the two people who obviously love each other to meet, how Akari and Takaki don’t even has a chance to meet at all, that’s so cruel!!” Yuta pressed, while wailing his hand in the air.

“Because it’s reality Hyung. I admit that Makoto Shinkai has done a good job for making this movie. Yeah, it’s pretty good. But I still can’t understand how both of you still crying over this movie.” Jaehyun answer calmly, eyes still staring ahead to the television ignoring the adorable disbelieving look that his roommate gives and his annoying bestfriend.

“It’s pretty good’??” Sicheng ask in disbelieve. ”Take your words back, Jung Jaehyun ssi.”

“You are being a drama queen.”Jaehyun retort.

“I can’t believe that you are so heartless!!!” Sicheng shriek over dramaticly.

“Whatever.” Jaehyun says looking away from the boy, ready to sleep ignoring the wailing sound that coming out from his friends.

\-----

“Seriously, why do you just not move in here hyung? You are practically lives here 24/7. I bet Taeyong hyung will doesn’t mind, because you are just being a nuisance to him. “Jaehyun said while rubbing his arm. Sicheng practically give him a high kick just now. He knows the  boy has a good aerobatic skill for being a dancer since he was a kid, but he doesn’t expected he will used it to hurts the most gentle and kindess human being, which is him.

“Nah, he worshipped me, I bet he is been starving to touch my dick for the rest of this week. He just being an asshole so he need to learn.“ Yuta smirk.

“Stop using the god damn dirty word hyung! There is a kid here. What did exactly Taeyong hyung do to you by the way?”

“He just broke my favourite earings, and keep silent until I realize a week later. So he need to be punish.” Yuta whisper seductively leaning toward Jaehyun and crossing his legs on the sofa between.

“What are you two doing?” Sicheng ask. He just coming back from his room, first aid kit in his hands and looks confused searching an explanation from both of them.

“Nothing, just talking about adult thing, and you don’t need to know.” Yuta said leaning back to the arm rest.

“Hyuuung…. Please stop treating me like a kid!” Sicheng whine, sitting down beside them.

“Yes you are, and you are my kid.” Jaehyun says smilling, ruffling Sicheng soft hair. Sicheng froze and Jaehyun could see a soft color of red starts blooming on his cheek. _Cute_.

“Oww. I can’t believe you have a daddy kink Jae!! I need to tell Youngho about this.” Yuta laugh maniacly making both of the boys gone red.

“Stop it hyung!!” Jaehyun whine helplessy.

“What? I am not doing anything.” Yuta answer innocently.

“Ignored him.” Sicheng says softly, continuing to aid Jaehyun bruise. His cheeks is still reds, may be from embarrassment, and somehow it’s make Jaehyun eyes can’t stop from staring him.

“Oh guys I am still here, so please stop flirting each other.”

“Hyung!!!!” Both of the said boys whine.

“Okay..okay.. Calm down, I am just stating my own opinion. Whats wrong with that?” Yuta retort smugly.

“Just stop please..” Sicheng plead. “And go home hyung.”

“Wait, did you just kick me out?” Yuta says dramatically, faking a surprised face.

“No. Just stop teasing us.”

“Nah, I will stay here tonight. It’s fun here, and I don’t want to see Taeyong right now.” Yuta says.

“Yeah, make your self feels home.” Jaehyun says sarcastically, still rubbing to his arm.

“Oh yeah, I just think that both of you need to kow something.” Yuta scream suddenly, making both of the boys jump on their sits. ”So, for Christmas this year, me and Taeyong decide to try something different. We decided to not spent Christmas for only the two of us, like we do every year.” Yuta says enthusiastically. ”Yeah it’s absolutely hotter when it’s just the two of us, I usually got a role to be an innocent reindeer and he became a sadistic santa.” Yuta says ignoring the wailing sound that come from Sicheng, while Jaehyun is ready to puke himself.

“Seriously!! Stop it hyung!!! We don’t need to know about your sex life.” Sicheng whine.

“What?” Yuta ask innocently. “I just want to share how we spent Christmas last year.”

“Yeah..yeah.. So what are you plan for Christmas this year, you are saying that you want to try something different.” Jaehyun ask trying to change the topic.

 “Oh right! So, this year we decide to invite both of you to dinner in our apartement, on this Christmas eve. We can’t let you, which is Sicheng to spend his Christmas alone. You have to come, Taeyong will cook, and you know it will be amazing.” Yuta says, eyes twinkling on excitement. “I know you are not coming back to shanghai. And there is also Kun and Doyoung, so that will be fun!”

“Eermm…” Sicheng hum, thinking about the plan.

“Don’t give me that look, I know you will come!” Yuta pointed, and turn around to face Jaehyun.”And Jae, you are coming right, Sicheng is coming too, he will be bored to hell when he is surrounded by us, couples?”

“Yeah, Spent chrismast with us” Sicheng says. Sicheng look at him with pleading eyes with lips pouting cutely. Jaehyun know he is lost already, he can’t say no to those eye.

“Uuh, I think I can manage that. I’ll tell my family that I am not coming back home this year.” He says eyes not leaving Sicheng.

“Assa. Two down to go!!! We need to invite the other kids as well!!”  Yuta punch his fist to the air. Sicheng smiling widely at him and Jaehyun feels strangely warm.

\-----

“What gift do you get Jae?” Sicheng ask voice soft from the coldness. They are on their way to Taeyong and Yuta apartement. It’s not really far from their dorm, so they decide to walk there. The night is beautiful, it’s not snowing yet, but the street is filled with Christmas feels. There is Christmas decoration everywhere, and the sound of Christmas carol can be heard outside the shop that they passing by.

“It’s secret. It will be no fun if I spilled it to you.” Jaehyun says smiling to the cute boy who clinging to his arm because of the cold. He looks so soft and Jaehyun have a strong urge to hold the boy close to him.

“You are no fun.” Sicheng sulk, getting closer trying to catch more warmth from Jaehyun. Jaehyun pulled his hand from Sicheng strong hold and put his arm on Sicheng’s waist instead, hugging him tighter.

“Have you ever got a kissed under a mistletoe Jaehyun?” Sicheng ask suddenly, getting Jaehyun attention. He looks at his side and saw Sicheng cheeks redden, not sure if it was from the cold or from his own question. _He is too adorable._

“Yes I have. But it was nothing special” Jaehyun said, looking ahead ignoring Sicheng questioning eyes.

“Who?” Sicheng ask.

“Doyoung. We kissed once, under mistletoe.” Jaehyun says, looking at his side. And when their eyes meet, he can see Sicheng eyes widened in surprise, and if he is not wrong, he can see there is a slight hurt that shown in his eyes. He regretted for having told that.   

“It’s nothing special though. It’s just a friendly kissed because we were happened to stand under it.” Jaehyun try to explain.

“That’s nice tough.” Sicheng said, eyes looking on the ground.”i always wondering how it feels to be kissed under the mistletoe. I think it would be a beautiful, because it is a symbol of love and happiness.” He smile softly.

“May be for someone who in love, but for someone who isn’t, It’s just makes them feels uncomfortable. Basically it’s just a plainly stupid excuse to kisses.” Jaehyun says in a matter of fact. “If you want to kiss someone, just kiss them, no need to tell them that you kissed them because you are happened to be standing under the mistletoe.”

Sicheng keeps silent for a moment, and its make Jaehyun feel anxious. What if he hurts Sicheng feels by his opinion, maybe he is too realistic compare to a dreamer like Sicheng.

“What if… what if it happen to us? What if we happen to stand under a mistletoe. Would you kissed me Jae?” Sicheng asked, caught Jaehyun off guard by his sudden question.

\-----

The party or a get together as Yuta call it happen in such a blur. They are doing a random exchange gifts and dispite of having warm pleasant feels, they spent it with bickering and complaining about the gift that they get, except Sicheng. He get a gift from Jaehyun, which is a warm knit blue sweater with a yellow chicken print in on the front side. He has been smiling wildly while saying that the sweater is exactly his style. Taeyong had been mocking Jaehyun for being so adorable for giving choosing the gift.  Meanwhile Doyoung was complaining from getting a feabreeze that is obviously from Taeyong.

They are having a good time, it’s nice to spend your Christmas with the person who close to you. They have been friend for almost two years, except for Doyoung who he had been friend since ages. Jaehyun had been meet with Taeyong since his first year in university. The have been in the same class because Taeyong had failed that class and need to redo it all over again. They had been friend since then, and he had seen how Taeyong head over heels for Yuta, and been a witnessed of their relationship for years.

He meet Sicheng in his second year though, when he decide to move to the university dorm despite being a resident of seoul. He want to be independent, he want to stand in his own feet. First impression that he thought of Sicheng is cute like a kid. Jaehyun knows excaxtly that he is the one that will need a lot of attention in their situation. He will the one that need to take care of him, because Sicheng was still struggling in his Korean.

Yuta has invade his privacy with Sicheng since a year ago, when he started dating Taeyong. The have meet when Taeyong insisted to introduce him to Yuta on lunch. And afraid of being a third wheel and left alone, he tagged Sicheng with him. Yuta have been taken a liking on Sicheng almost immediately, and they have been buddies since then.

Sometime Jaehyun feels jealous when he Yuta and Sicheng hang out together, because Sicheng seems more talkative to him him than Jaehyun. Yuta is a fun person to be with, but sometimes Jaehyun feels that he stole Sicheng from him. He know that is not true, and Taeyong had been tell him for numerous that he just being a jealous preach and being a possesive bitch over Sicheng.

They decide to go home when it’s already past midnight. Taeyong had offer that to stay at their place, but they decide to reject that offer with excuse for the one that being single in the room and it’s enough for them to see the others snogging their respective lover, and doesn’t want to witness their after sex face in the morning.

They bid their goodbye to Taeyong on the door, because Yuta is already pass out from drinking too much meanwhile Doyoung and Kun decide to go home long time ago in excuse need to visit Doyoung parent house. Jaehyun bet they just go back to Kun’s dorm and having sex there.

\-------

Nothing much happen after the party, they just going home and Sicheng is a slightly drunk, but still sober enough to walk by himself except that he choose to cling at Jaehyun and throw several deadly aegyos to Jaehyun. Jaehyun is use to it, being a roommates for two years means that you get to see Sicheng aegyo in daily basis. But sometime it still has so much effect on him. It stiil make his heart beats so much faster, give hims a weird feeling in his stomach, mainly he just feel uncomfortably warm just by feeling Sicheng exsistence in his life.

He thinks is he being dramatic, maybe he just being so thankful to Sicheng for being there with him.

“Aahh.. We are home.” Sicheng says while stretching his arm widely. “Thank you Jae for taking me home safely.”

“We are a roommate, of course I am taking you home, idiot!” Jaehyun scold fondly and it makes Sicheng giggle.

“Oh right, I guess I will go to my bedroom and sleep.” Sicheng says, and staring at Jaehyun for a moment like he was waiting for something. And it makes Jaehyun still, his face is still beaming despites how tired he looks and it makes Jaehyun just want to hug him to make him feel better.

“Yeah, good night.” He says. Yeah he is a coward, he just stood there and see Sicheng disappear to his room

\-------

Jaehyun woke up early as usual. Sicheng is a heavy sleeper so it usual for Jaehyun to having a cup of coffee by himself in the kitchen slash living room and searching through his newsfeed on his phone.

After for almost an hour staring at the ceiling and thinking about the event from previous night and about Sicheng overall. He just can’t stop thinking about the boy. How beautiful Sicheng smile, how close their body to each other, and how the look that Sicheng give him when he ask Jaehyun the question. Jaehyun simply can’t shook it off of his mind.  His train of thought immediately disrupt when he heard a sound of foot step coming from Sicheng’s room. _Oh he is wake up._

“You are wake---up. “ He says, his lost his voice suddenly by a beautiful sight in front of him. Sicheng still look half asleep and his hair is stuck up in some angle but he still manage to look so adorable, beyond adorable. He walk pass Jaehyun to the fridge, probably looking for something to drink as he keeps swallowing his lump in his throat. Jaehyun can’t help that his eyes automatically scan what Sicheng wear right now, the boy is wearing a deep red silky pajama suit with mistletoe prints everywhere. Its hug his body perfectly, and it make Jaehyun throat gone dry. Sicheng bend down to reach the drink on the fridge and Jaehyun can clearly saw how soft his hips look like and it makes Jaehyun so turn on.

Sicheng stood up an approaching Jaehyun on the couch innocently not knowing what is in Jaehyun mind right know. Jaehyun can feel his face burn, and eyes unconsciously Jaehyun following Sicheng every moves. After feeling lost for an hour long (maybe it’s just a minute or two and Jaehyun is being dramatic again). Sicheng look at him confusedly and reaching for his face like he is worried. His face is so close to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun can feel Sicheng breath fanning his face softly.

“What’s wrong Jae, whay are you looks so red? Are you sick?” Sicheng asked worriedly hands touching Jaehyun forehead softly and Jaehyun lost lost his mind. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him, and he kissed the boy full on the lips, oh it’s so soft, how he doesn’t kiss him sooner?  He can feel Sicheng is stiffen from the kiss, but a second after that he feel Sicheng kiss him back and found Sicheng hands on his nape. He find his hands way to Sicheng waist and pulled him closer, they kiss hungrily savoring each other taste. They part ways for catching their breath for a moment and found each other eyes blazing from the heated kiss.

“What was that?” Sicheng ask breathless, hands never leaving Jaehyun sides.

“Uh, erm--. You are wearing a mistletoe pajamas?” Jaehyun ask uncertainty.

“What?”

Seeing Sicheng confused reaction, its make Jaehyun feels his face is burning so hot from embarassment, he really feels so stupid right now. How can he gives that answer to Sicheng? He really want to disappear.

“You are cute.” Comes Sicheng answer. He is smiling fondly toward Jaehyun, and it even makes jahyun face go redder than before. He just wanna the earth to eat him whole.

“But you said it was nothing special.” Sicheng says softly. ”You says you never want to make a stupid excuse to kiss someone just because of a mistletoe?”

“I don’t know, you just too beautiful I guess.” Jaehyun says gripping Sicheng pajamas tighly, burying his face to Sicheng shoulder.

Sicheng reach for Jaehyun back and pat the boy hair softly.

“It’s okay, I am just kidding.” Sicheng push the boy softly from his embrace. “Why are you kissing me?” Sicheng asked reaching for Jaehyun eyes try to found some answer.

Jaehyun look at him and man, how he was not aware of Sicheng beauty all of this year, he know Sicheng is attractive. But how he wasted so many years just to found out about this.

“I—just--.” Jaehyun says, eyes not leaving Sicheng lips. He can see how soft it is, he really want to taste it again, and want to devour everything about Sicheng.

“Jae?”

“Let me just kissed you again” Jaehyun says hurriedly, pulling sicheng toward him, and kissed him harder than before. He can feel Sicheng moan in his mouth. He can feel Sicheng move to sit on his lap, and starts kissing him harder. He let Sicheng to dominate the kiss, and let Sicheng to lead him. No more talk, no more question. They both forgot about anything they want to talk about, and they already forgot about anything they want to ask about. They just keep kissing each other, too hungry to stop, and too drown in each other warmth. But they know one thing, they don’t need any common sense to describe how they feel right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is written for rednosedreindragon on NCT secret Santa fic exchange.  
> I am so sorry if it’s look so rush and for stopping in the middle of their kissing scenes. I am imagining some smut scenes actually, but I am not confident enough for writing it. So I am so sorry for the prompter that I can’t meet your expectation. This is such a cute prompts and I am so sorry for ruined it. And sorry for any grammatical error, because English is not my first language. I say sorry too much, didn’t I? By the way, Merry Christmas!!!


End file.
